


Order

by sinningbreaksthecycletoo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Orders, Pet Names, Power Bottom, Riding, Rough Sex, Roughness, Smut, Stress Relief, Stripping, Topping from the Bottom, that's a fucking tag??? yall LMAOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningbreaksthecycletoo/pseuds/sinningbreaksthecycletoo
Summary: “You’ve been so stressed lately,” Dwight tells him, though his genuine sadness at the fact seeps through the smooth tone he’s had set so far. Jake snickers and nuzzles the crook of the other’s neck, though a harsh downwards yank of his pants draws a gasp out of him. “I know just what you need to relax. Be good, little bird, okay?”
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Order

**Author's Note:**

> listen... being "mr. calm cool and collected" cant be easy.... sometimes ur man just needs to go apeshit.... 
> 
> anyways, one down LMAO

Jake… can't really believe any of this is happening, if he's being entirely honest with himself. He never thought that being with Dwight, _especially_ Dwight, would ever get him here. He knows better than to judge someone by the way they seem but he _really_ never expected his lover to be the type of person who'd be into ordering their partner around for fun. _Sexual_ fun. 

Yet here he was, in the middle of the woods he's been forced to become so acquainted with after being brought to this strange realm, watching their so-called "nervous leader" leisurely strip like he was at home and about to step into a hot shower. Just as he hooks his thumbs into his briefs, his head quickly turns to Jake, catching him by surprise. 

The Korean man's face flushes bright red at being caught staring. Dwight snorts at that, like he's amused by his partner's embarrassment. “Are you waiting for an invitation, Jake?” He practically coos at him, sounding like an entirely different person than he usually was. “I know you like what you see, but I thought I told you to strip, too.” 

“Y… You did,” Jake stammers, throwing away the rest of his dignity while he's at it. 

Dwight raises an expectant eyebrow. “Well? _Strip.”_

Jake's breath catches in his throat and he swallows with a little too much difficulty. Like a switch had been flipped, he's unzipping his jacket and unbuttoning his pants, knowing that Dwight's eyes are on him as he does so. He can’t bring himself to glance up to check, lest he make eye contact and see that absolutely _starving_ gaze he feels on himself. 

He hears Dwight move before he sees it and there’s suddenly hands sliding across his bare skin. “Hm, thanks for the show,” the man murmurs to him, despite the fact that Jake is still in his undone pants and boxers. Hands grab at the meat of his ass and fucking _massage_ it and Jake has to hold back the indignant noises he wished to make. 

“You’ve been so stressed lately,” Dwight tells him, though his genuine sadness at the fact seeps through the smooth tone he’s had set so far. Jake snickers and nuzzles the crook of the other’s neck, though a harsh downwards yank of his pants draws a gasp out of him. “I know just what you need to relax. Be good, little bird, okay?”

 _That fucking—_ Jake’s heart in pounding in his chest so fast, any more and it might burst out of him. That particular pet-name was reserved for the two of them when they were completely alone and Jake knows that Dwight knows that it’s a dirty little trick to whip out _that_ specific card at a time like this. 

He’s practically turned into pudding in the other’s arms because all he could manage was a meek little nod. But Dwight clicks his tongue and slides Jake’s briefs down his legs, exposing him to the cool air as he shakes his head. “I asked you a question, Jake,” he says sternly, nipping at the other’s red-tipped ear. “Won’t you be good for me tonight? Let me take care of you and give you what you need?”

“I— I will,” Jake answers outloud, cursing himself for not doing that earlier. Dwight doesn’t let him be his usual silent self when they’re doing something like this. It’s almost ironic how the tables have turned, with Dwight being cool and collected and Jake a stammering, stuttering mess. “I _will_ be good. I’ll be good for you.”

“You always are,” Dwight praises, setting his hands on Jake’s shoulders and giving him a gentle push. “Down.”

Without a second of hesitation does Jake drop to the ground, almost a little too harshly on his knees. Dwight giggles at his eagerness and kneels down to him as well, then pushes him to sit, making his back meet one of the many trees surrounding them. Dwight takes the rest of his clothes off of him, leaving Jake completely naked before his lover. 

He would overthink it if he had a moment to, but he doesn’t. because Dwight is straddling his hips and grinding their erections together, though one unfortunately still hid behind briefs. “I have a surprise for you, little bird,” Dwight whispers right next to his ear, sending shivers up his spine as he laughs airly at the reaction. 

Dwight grabs his hands and sets them on his own hips, over his briefs. “Take them off,” he orders, to which Jake immediately complies. Dwight still helps him anyway, taking them off the rest of the way when Jake couldn’t go beyond his knees. Before he could react, Dwight positioned his own entrance above his aching cock and shot him a wicked grin. 

Jake jumps, startled as he grips Dwight’s hips tightly to stop him. He opens his mouth to interject but whatever he was going to say dies in his throat, because Dwight’s asshole is _already loose._ He looks up to the other’s face, finding him still smiling not-so-innocently down at him.

“I prepared myself earlier so that we wouldn’t have to waste time now,” he explains, eyes glazed over with lust. He teases the pink head of Jake’s cock with soft sways of his hips, though he doesn’t quite sit down like Jake so very much wants him to. “While you were out at the trial, fighting for your life, I was back here, fingering myself and thinking about how good your dick’s gonna feel inside me.”

 _“Jesus,_ Dwight,” Jake wheezes, eyes fixated on the puckered hole as it flexes just out of his reach. He gulps the excess saliva he didn’t notice he drooled and looks up at Dwight, brows furrowed and eyes pleading. He knows better than to even attempt to cant his hips upwards into his lover. He wasn’t the one in control tonight.

Dwight smiles appreciatively and hums. “Good boy,” he murmurs softly, then _finally_ sinks down onto Jake’s cock. The Korean’s head lulls back and hits the tree behind him, his vision whitening and his mind completely blanking out. Dwight moans loudly as he takes his entire length into himself in one go.

The only sounds they can hear are their own pants for breath. Then Dwight’s moving, at first simply grinding himself down on the other. He sets his hands on either side of Jake’s head on the tree behind him then leans low to his ear, giving the lobe a soft bite.

_“Fuck me.”_

_Finally,_ Jake receives the order he’s been waiting for. His nails dig into Dwight’s hips so hard they’ll no doubt leave marks and he thrusts upwards with all his might. His lover gasps and groans as Jake sets a brutal pace, repeatedly pushing his cock into him over and over, going as far as Dwight’s tight insides would take him.

Neither of them are being quiet, not with their voices and definitely not with the constant obscene sounds emitting from their connection. _“Yes,_ Jake,” Dwight hisses, eyes shut tight and glasses askance. “God, you’re so good for me, little bird. So good, so _good!_ Fuck me harder, Jake—I can take it! I can take it, baby, just _fuck me!”_

Jake growls almost animalistically as his already punishing pounding becomes merciless, making Dwight cry out with each slam against his prostate. _“Yes, Jake! Yes!”_ He sobs, hands finding the other’s hair and grabbing at it so tightly they nearly rip chunks out of his head, but only because he’s screaming and coming because of the onslaught of pleasure Jake delivered. 

His frame trembles and shakes with overstimulation but Jake continues to fuck into him as hard as he wanted to, _needed_ to. Dwight gasps as his nails rake over Jake’s shoulders, his head thrown back as he looks up at the night’s sky while he gets the pounding of his life. Jake suddenly bites down onto the crook of his neck and hot come shoots inside him, making him yelp before finally settling down.

“...Thank you,” Jake murmurs to him, lifting him up off his cock and onto his lap. Dwight hums contentedly and leans down to give his lover a sloppy kiss, still drunk on pleasure as his body twitches from aftershocks. “I think I really needed that. You know me so well, Dweet.”

The other bristles and would shoot to his feet if he could. “Ugh, stop calling me that,” he whines, cheeks blooming a bright pink. 

Jake laughs and presses soft kisses to every bit of him he could reach. “No, I still think it’s cute,” he retorts, wrapping his arms around Dwight’s waist and squeezing him to his chest. “Besides, it’s not like it actually bothers you.”

Dwight breaks easily and rolls his eyes, though there’s no denying the smitten smile on his face.


End file.
